


Naughty Kitten.  1-3/3.

by punky_96



Series: Proud [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Costumes, F/F, In Public, Orgasm Delay, Riding Crop, painted on costume, plushy/furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: Andy is a naughty little kitten, what will Miranda do? This comes from the same ‘Andy posed in Playboy universe’ that I created in “Proud.”Kink(s):  painted on costume, in public, riding crop, plushies/furries (anthropomorphic costume), orgasm delay





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> /N: I realize the New Year’s Party is not usually the costume party… In my little head—body painted playgirls are welcomed and encouraged regardless of the theme of the party.
> 
> A/N 2: So I admit I wrote Miranda with a riding crop and then had to imagine what she’d do with it… I hope that my little mind imagined well.
> 
> A/N 3: Many thanks to glacial_pace for support and a few key phrases.

**_Naughty Kitten—Part 1/3_**  
  
Having houses on both sides of the Atlantic made for some incredible straddling, but Andrea was nothing if not resourceful.  Rene Leferve was a close friend and he was an incredibly kind and devoted neighbor.  He had become friends with Andrea when she first moved in, because he had been drawn in by her beautiful, although sad eyes.  He had no interest in her and knew nothing of her modeling in either the fashion world or the adult world.  He simply knew that next door to him lived a beautiful soul that had been hurt and came to Beauvais to find a shelter from the storm.  As he got to know her over the last couple of years he noticed that she had no visitors except for his family, and very little mail.  She traveled a lot, but always returned home or called for him to send her the American  Runway magazine from her mailbox if she was unable to return home.  She most often dressed in casual clothes but he had seen her on occasion getting into a fancy chauffeured car instead of her own and dressed in such fancy clothes that he had eventually asked her about them.  
  
Hiding her eyes behind her fringe of bangs, Andrea had told him about her days as a model.  At first, she left out the parts about Playboy, working for Miranda, and her ultimate heartache, but as she saw him more and more often, she eventually told him everything.  She had been quite relieved to find that he had not balked with some of her more scandalous details, but instead reached out to comfort her over her heartbreak.  He had told her that France was a country of the heart:  a place to fall in love, mourn the loss of love, and most importantly to heal the heart from every little hurt.  His warm hand on hers in the chill of a winter morning over coffee was the beginning of her heart healing.  He was an older man who had lived in Beauvais his whole life, but he was not without travels and not without his own share of wounds to the heart.  The softness of his voice combined with the accent and tone of compassion fueled her during her recovery in France.  Under his watchful eye she had continued her transformation.  He was very proud of her and all that she accomplished, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about that sadness in the back of her eyes and lodged so deeply in her heart.  Time or finding her lost love would be the only answer for that—he was sure.  To that end, he made sure to send her American Runway no matter where she was in the world.  Indeed, his belief in her had led him into reading the ‘letter from the editor’ on most months so that he could discuss her beloved Miranda with her.  
  
Rene’s support had made it possible for Andrea to hop on a plane with her two-hoodies and toothpaste and not have to look back or worry.  What couldn’t be done on-line Rene was able to take care of or send to her.  He constantly told her to follow her dreams and that Beauvais would be here for her.  He was simply glad that her heart was finally going to finish healing.  Rene did not know it when he dropped a packet of mail into the post that he would be setting in motion events that would create a flurry of paparazzi activity that had only been seen a few times before and certainly not by a quiet older fellow living quietly with his family in Beauvais.  He was a simple man and he was simply forwarding the mail to his good friend and neighbor.  
  
***  
  
It killed Miranda to think that she would have to endure another New Year’s ball.  Yes, it was the event of the year, and a press opportunity, and everyone would be dressed so beautifully, and all that—but she was so dreadfully bored with it that she honestly would have been rather pleased if come December 31st there wasn’t a problem with the elevators and she was trapped in one, until it was all over and she could just go home like she wanted to in the first place.  Of course, New Year’s was supposed to be special, but really the New Year’s Ball had lost its ‘special factor’ so long ago that Andrea was probably a toddler.  Miranda shook at that realization.  Most of the time, she simply saw the beautiful woman that she loved beyond measure, but every now and then her age would seep into a factual detail like that and she’d have to acknowledge that ‘yes, it was a significant age gap.’  However, she could hear Andrea’s voice, or rather her seductive whisper in her ear as she touched her again and again, “Age is a COMPLICATED thing.  We can’t avoid it, but don’t make it a HARD thing.  It doesn’t have to be.”  Miranda knew that Andrea would tell her that she sees the woman that she loved before she left and dreamed of/mourned the loss of for the 6 years since finding her again.  Her body clenched in Pavlovian response to just the imagined whisper and phantom touch of Andrea’s body against her and fingers teasing her.  “You are more beautiful to me now than you were when I left you in Paris.  What I love about you has not faded in any way.  Becoming a part of your family has been the truest homecoming I could ever ask for.”  Miranda threw the New Year’s Ball invitation down on the desk to go wash her face.  By the time Andrea had ever done that much whispering, she had already come twice, so she needed to de-rail that train of thought and quickly.  She was at the office for crying out loud those thoughts would never do.  “Sex Crazed Devil” would be the next newspaper lede if she wasn’t careful.  
  
***  
  
It was with no special anticipation that she invited Andrea to the New Year’s ball.  They were in the study and she had closed down the lid of her laptop and taken a lazy seat next to Andrea on the couch so that she could soak in her lover and touch her.  She didn’t need anything just physical proximity and Andrea accepted Miranda pressing her toes against the outside her thigh.  She knew that Miranda would never say so, but she needed to be as near as she could be to her.  Andrea knew this because she herself felt the same way.  When they were in the car Andrea always put her hand either next to Miranda or on her thigh if Miranda was not inclined to hold hands.  There were bumps in the road, but they knew they were destined for each other and they took solace and strength in the proximity and touch of the other.  This unspoken detail proved valuable during the press fiesta surrounding the revelation of their relationship.  They were each independently used to the press, of course, Miranda had more experience with it, but Andrea was no less versed in the basics.  However, to go through the shark tank with a loved one, was a different experience and they each had faltering moments of panic when they wanted to protect the other, until they realized that they were both ready for this and would escape unscathed although slightly annoyed.  In particular, Andrea had taught Miranda a little bit about enjoying her power and the attention.  Nothing on the level of Paris Hilton, but with Irv long gone and the press skyrocketing the sales of Runway—there was no harm in a little fun.  
  
“Do you want to go to the New Year’s Ball with me?”  Miranda sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.  
  
Andrea looked up from her magazine and regarded her tired, no, bored, lover.  “Do you want to go with yourself to the Ball?”  Miranda’s brow questioned her and she sat up a little straighter now that her interest was piqued.  “Well, you don’t seem very excited about it.  Do you even want to go?”  
  
Exasperated, Miranda drawled out.  “It’s the New Year’s Ball, Andrea.”  
  
Andrea’s nose actually twitched like Tabitha’s in  _Bewitched_.  “I don’t care if it’s the New Year’s Ball.  I don’t care if you’ve gone every year since you took over at  Runway.  I want to know if you WANT to go.  So, do you want to go to this little soiree?”  
  
Miranda just looked at her in dumbfounded silence.  Cheeky woman suggesting that the world should just flip over and be completely different.  ‘What was Andrea thinking?  Did I want to go?  Have I ever truly enjoyed these things?  That is entirely beside the point.’  Miranda huffed out a breath she had been holding as she stared at her lover for long moments.  “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.  It’s what I do.  It’s the New Year’s Ball.”  
  
Andrea smiled fully at her.  She was glad that they still had time.  She was thinking of a very different New Year’s all together.  An invitation had arrived that day in her packet of mail sent over by Rene.  He had written her a lovely note to go along with her bills and other mail, which had filled her with such a sense of happiness that she fairly bubbled over.  Then she saw the New Year’s invite and she was filled with an entirely different sense of happiness and excitement.  She had rung Rene and asked after his family and let him know how happy she was that he was doing this for her.  He again re-affirmed that he was happy to help her follow her dreams and to be happy.  He said that when things settled down she simply must bring her new family to Beauvais so he could meet them.  
  
***  
  
From their first encounters, Andrea had learned to use sex in the relationship as a catalyst for helping Miranda see the bigger picture.  New Year’s this year would be something quite sensational if she could get Miranda to see reason.  It wasn’t like her position at Runway was in question, and even if she didn’t remember it, Miranda had told her that she had been considering taking up a different position within Elias-Clark or maybe even starting her own project that would be entirely in her control.  It’s not like she was beholden to the fashion elite anymore—she was the undisputed Queen.  Besides in Andrea’s mind it would give everyone quite the jolt and cause them to be very unsure if she broke the pattern at this point.  It was the perfect time as well.  She had already shocked them by coming out and declaring her love for Andrea publicly and by allowing for a certain level of controlled press coverage of that relationship.  Why not really rock the boat and blow off the New Year’s Ball?  It wasn’t like Miranda had a good time anyway and it wasn’t like she actually stayed and rang in the New Year singing ‘Auld Lang Syne’ and kissing strangers in the great hall.  
  
Miranda knew that her assistants and driver called each other in order to coordinate panic and take measures for damage control, but she had no idea that in her lover, Andrea—she was dealing with similar networking skills.  She should have known after the twins set her up with Roy and Nigel to get Andrea back after their first fight, but Miranda did not always apply her professional wisdom to her personal life.  Her husbands had done nothing to instill any idea that they kept up to date with her schedule or cared to know how she was doing.  It had been clear from Miranda and Andrea’s first renewed meeting that Andrea was cut from another cloth all together, but still Miranda had no idea about the web of communication that occurred between her lover, her children and her support staff.  She would have no doubt been rendered speechless to have walked in on the conference call between Andrea, the twins and their father regarding a change in plans for their winter vacation.  Not only would the participants in the conversation have shocked her, but so would the subject of the conversation.  
  
Andrea always knew when Miranda would arrive.  She also always greeted her warmly with a kiss and the tenderness of a lingering touch as she helped her to slip out of her jacket and hung it up for her.  Today however, Roy had texted her that he was heading to the townhouse and Andrea had deliberately run a bath for herself so that Miranda would have to come upstairs to find her.  Her body, a hot bath, relaxation, and sex—a surefire recipe for success as Andrea proposed her New Year’s trip plans to her lover.  Upon entering the townhouse to silence and semi-darkness, Miranda was confused and a little sad.  Had all of her ladies gone out and not told her?  Was she later than she thought in getting home?  She set her bag down on the table and searched the downstairs for any signs of life.  Finding none she started up the stairs.  Once she had arrived at her floor she saw the bedroom door open a jar and soft light leaking out into the hallway.  As she drew closer she realized that she could hear the sounds of the radio in the bedroom and Andrea singing along every few lines or so.  
  
Closing the door behind her and locking it (just in case) Miranda proceeded into the bedroom.  She was surprised at first that Andrea was not in bed or in the closet, but then she heard more singing and she followed it to the bathroom.  Andrea was kneeling in a tub of bubbles facing the back wall, singing and using the bath brush to suds her back.  Her hair was in a turbulent bun atop her head, but the hairs at the nape of her neck had not escaped the water and they curled and clung to her neck alternately.  Miranda was absolutely gob smacked at the sight of her naked, suds upped lover.  A small moan escaped from her lips and Andrea turned her head around looking at her over a sudsy shoulder and through bedroom eyelashes.  “Evening, my sweet.  How was your day?”  Andrea smiled and placed the bath brush on the hook, then she rose up on her knees and reached her arms over her head as she stretched to the sky and flexed every wet sudsy muscle in her back, shoulders, arms and neck.  Satisfied with herself, Andrea wriggled once more releasing the tension.  Miranda could have sworn that she heard Andrea purr in satisfaction.  Andrea sat back down and leaned against the back of the tub to look up at Miranda who had not spoken at all in the intervening moments since she had greeted her.  Andrea knew not to take it for rudeness, but for the smacked-with-love-silence that only she could do to Miranda Priestly.  “Join me?”  Andrea said and she slid down the tub almost completely into the water in order to get the suds off her back.  Mission ‘Suds Off’ accomplished, Andrea sat up and crossed her arms over the edge of the tub to regard Miranda.  “You’re beautiful, you know?”  She said simply and smiled up at her lover.  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to speak, found her throat dry and she swallowed.  Andrea smirked a little and fluttered her eyelashes.  “Where are the girls?”  
  
Andrea tilted her head and answered off hand.  “They asked to go to their father’s tonight.  Something about an economics report that they needed to finish.”  Andrea lifted her leg and lazily brushed bubbles up and down it.  She looked up at Miranda again.  “Please do take your jacket off and join me.”  
  
Knowing her naughty little minx was up to something, but also knowing that she would be happy any way, Miranda went into the bedroom to undress and put her clothes out of the way.  Before Andrea, she would likely have just laid them on the bed before hanging them up or sending them into the cleaning pile.  However, life since Andrea’s return meant that nothing should ever be placed on the bed because it was like the holy ground of their love.  Returning to the bathroom naked, Miranda stepped into the bath and sat in front of Andrea letting her envelop her and take away any stressful thoughts of the day.  Andrea was careful not to get Miranda’s hair wet, but around the edges of her face and along her neck the hair clung to the sweat that bathing with Andrea induced.  Washing turned to caressing, which turned to petting, which became positively orgasmic—and Miranda was not complaining.  
  
***  
  
Post coital bliss had taken on a whole new meaning for both Miranda and Andrea.  Warm and fuzzy from the bath and the bubbles, they fell together on the bed and enjoyed the coolness of the sheets on their skin.  They simply lay together enjoying languid kisses and soft touches.  Cooling off, Andrea felt a shiver course through Miranda and she laid her on her back so that she could cover her with her body.  Andrea kissed her senseless and she flexed her back rubbing their nipples together creating a sweet friction.  As Miranda began to moan and whimper, Andrea slid further down her body until she had her legs pinned tight and her mouth could dance along the sensitive flesh of Miranda’s breasts.  She used her hands to cup and caress while she nibbled, bit, sucked and licked with her mouth.  Under her, Miranda panted and writhed about trying to get her legs free so that she could get some release.  Andrea scooted back up so that her sex was hot and wet against Miranda’s stomach.  She reached behind her pulling Miranda’s legs up to bend at the knees.  Slowly, she sucked two fingers into her mouth and then she lowered those wet fingers behind her and swiped them through Miranda’s folds spreading the wetness she found there all over her lips and up and over her clit.  Miranda cursed and bucked her hips as Andrea smiled at her like the cat that got the canary.  
  
Andrea teased Miranda’s core with her fingers and then withdrew them.  She looked down at her lover as she brought those fingers around and to her front.  Andrea leaned her torso forward so that she was propped on one arm above Miranda.  She painted Miranda’s desire over her lips with those fingers and then she lowered her face to within millimeters of Miranda’s lips.  Andrea looked her lover in the eyes with a gaze that was filled with a deep and abiding love not to mention a sexual flame that would never be quenched.  Miranda’s sex clenched just from the gaze and she nearly came when Andrea licked her desire off her lips and then tongue kissed her like she was leaving for war.  
  
“Would you do anything for me?”  Andrea asked as she pulled out of the kiss and hovered over Miranda.  “Anything to make me happy?”  Miranda looked at her with a lust clouded brain and from within a painfully aroused state.  Andrea knew she wasn’t playing fair, but she never said she would play fair.  She just hoped that Miranda had learned that Andrea always had her best interests at heart.  Not pushing the advantage like she could, Andrea kissed her again before sitting up and returning her fingers to Miranda’s sex.  Andrea was nearly bucked off and she smiled a sexy happy smile at the reaction she was getting from her lover.  Her other hand rested along Miranda’s chest and she cupped her breast in her palm before turning and twisting her nipple in a slightly forceful teasing motion.  Miranda bit her bottom lip but could not stifle her moans, which were increasing in frequency.  “I want to invite you to a New Year’s Party that you’ll actually like.”  Andrea said as she watched Miranda below her.    
  
Satisfied that Miranda was turned on beyond belief and paying attention to her, Andrea slid the hand away from Miranda’s nipple and lowered it down to her own sex.  She saw Miranda throw her head back against the pillow as a wave of desire coursed through her and her body bucked into it.  Touching herself and fingering Miranda at the same time was making it hard for Andrea to come up with the next words she wanted to say, but she was determined.  “It’s kind of a costume party.”  Andrea circled one too many times on her own clit and she stilled her hand.  “Oooh, Miranda.  You’re so hot.”  She breathed out.  Andrea stilled her fingers against Miranda and slid them to rest on her clit.  The fingers that were just playing in her wetness Andrea lowered to Miranda’s mouth.  Smelling Andrea’s arousal Miranda grabbed her wrist and sucked those fingers into her mouth licking off her juices and savoring the idea that she would taste her lover soon.  “I’ll dress up special for you at this party.  You’ll have a lot of fun.  And it will be a much better way to start our first year together.”  
  
Andrea wasn’t sure if she had more planned of her speech or not because at that moment Miranda remembered that she had hands she could be using on her lover.  Miranda could also tell how close Andrea was because she had stopped touching herself when she was trying to talk to her.  “You’ll dress up for me and I’ll have fun?  Is that a guarantee, Andrea?”  Miranda may have been buried under a landslide of lust, but they had played these games often enough that Miranda was not completely unaware of the undercurrent—she just preferred to enjoy the ride and Andrea had never lead them astray.  Miranda slid two fingers under and up against Andrea whose hips bucked onto her hand as the tables were turned on her.  With her other hand Miranda used her thumb to rub up and down against Andrea’s clit.    
  
Andrea for her part moaned out the sexiest, “Yes” as she leaned back adjusting the fingers teasing Miranda on the next thrust and used her thumb to stroke her clit in the same way Miranda was assaulting hers.  This ended the conversation as Miranda bucked Andrea like a wild mustang and Andrea rode her fingers like a true cowgirl.  Miranda arched hard against Andrea holding her orgasm in stasis for the few seconds she could, but when she felt the patterned stutter of Andrea’s thighs against her, she let go.  Andrea shouted Miranda’s name to the ceiling as she arched her back hard and desperately touched Miranda in the hope of dragging her over the edge with her.  As the waves of her orgasm swept through her, Miranda’s hands gripped Andrea’s thighs in a grip that threatened to draw blood.  Miranda convulsed under Andrea until she pulled away and fell forward in a collapsed heap over Miranda’s limp body.  There was nothing but semi-darkness, panted breathing, and heartbeats that were loud enough in each of their ears that they thought surely the other could hear them.  
  
As soon as the barest amount of conscious thought seeped back into her brain, Andrea slid to the side of Miranda tucking her face into the crook of her neck and throwing a possessive leg over her.  “I love you.”  She breathed into Miranda’s pulse point before sucking on it gently and licking it.  Miranda hummed her agreement and turned her face to nuzzle against Andrea’s cheek as her hand claimed Andrea’s leg.  As their breathing returned, Miranda propped herself up on an elbow and turned the sweet nuzzling into wet, wild kisses.  She increased her caressing on Andrea’s leg into deliberate strokes bringing her closer and closer to Andrea’s sex which was held open from that round about angle as she was wrapped around Miranda.  The thing about using sex tricks on Miranda was that she was a quick study.  Andrea couldn’t say that she minded her own sex tricks being used on her though.  So, she did not complain, she simply bit and sucked on the arm, Miranda was propped up on.  She was too far gone to care if she left a mark.  
  
Finding her wet sex, Miranda wasted very little time in exploration.  The best part of sex with Andrea was not only that they had multiple rounds of sex, but that they each came quicker the second or third time and more powerfully each time as well.  “So, what is this party, Andrea?”  Miranda asked as two fingers hovered at her lover’s throbbing entrance.  
  
Andrea looked at her with a look of want that was so palpable that Miranda almost gave her what she needed without an answer.  Panting, Andrea licked her lips before answering.  “Playboy Mansion.”  Andrea moved her leg and Miranda hitched hers up so that Andrea could not simply slide it down.  “Ooooh.  Miranda.”  Andrea moaned into her arm.  It sent shivers up and down Miranda’s body to know that Andrea was pinned there by her position, but more importantly she was pinned by her desire.  
  
Miranda slid her fingers against Andrea knowing this would be over soon.  “What will you wear?”  
  
“I’ll…”  Andrea moaned.  She couldn’t form the words, but she knew that Miranda would stop if she didn’t answer.  “Sex kitten.”  She moaned out and then hissed as Miranda increased the pace of her thrusting and used her thumb to Andrea’s great benefit.  Miranda winced as Andrea bit her arm hard and hoped against hope that there would not be a mark left there.  It was well and truly worth it though as she watched Andrea climax hard and wrap herself more thoroughly around her.  


 

...


	2. Party

**_Naughty Kitten—Part 2/3_**  
  
Andrea was incredibly happy to RSVP for herself and Miranda.  She had really wanted to go but knew that it would cause quite a stir for her lover.  The Playboy Party was a high-profile event, and the presence of Miranda Priestly and her younger playgirl lover would really stir up the publicity on the event.  When she called to follow up on her RSVP she was warmly greeted by Helena who was setting up all the arrangements for the big event.  Helena assured her that aside from the very wide group shots, there would be no press shots other than the initial greeting with Hef before the actual entrance to the party.  She said that if Miranda preferred they would not be filmed.  Andrea said she would get back to her and went about making the rest of the arrangements for their first trip as a couple.  Swanky Los Angeles hotel, a car, and some private exhibitions of museums, small art collections and a couple of designers that Andrea thought that Miranda would like.    
  
Andrea had specified sex kitten as the concept for her costume, but Miranda had a whispered word with the artist.  After that Andrea had found herself blindfolded temporarily while the artist worked his magic.  Miranda kept talking to her and to the artist the entire time and so she simply gave herself over to the sensations of the drafts, the sound of the airbrush gun, and the hushed voices of the artist and her lover.  Andrea had only worked with Felippi one time when she was in Los Angeles, but she remembered that he had been very sweet to her back then.  He had not made her feel dirty or like he was concerned about her choices in the world.  Instead she had emerged from his studio feeling like the work of art she was.  Upon learning of Andrea’s _painted on her naked body costume_ plan Miranda had been very curious.  Finding out that the selected artist would be a lone male in a well-ventilated studio was almost cause for World War III.  Ultimately, Andrea simply suggested that Miranda accompany her to the studio.  Andrea was sure that Miranda would enjoy being a spectator of this experience and that Felippi would be thrilled to meet the fashionista.  
  
Indeed he was thrilled and Miranda did not disappoint him—she was already dressed in her costume/outfit and she greeted him as every inch the fashion editrix.  Miranda’s outfit was almost normal, until you looked closely at the loops and the boots.  There was a military flare to her outfit and a riding crop was slung low on her hips like an old-fashioned sword used to be.  Felippi tried his best not to gape, but he only halfway succeeded.  Miranda was in a good mood; however, and she soon enough put him at ease with her questions about the equipment and procedures.  Andrea had already had Felippi’s assistant take her clothes to the car and when she returned she was clad only in a thin cloth robe.  Stepping onto the pedestal, Andrea made sure to keep eye contact with Miranda as she lowered her robe and handed it to Felippi.  
  
Miranda’s editrix persona took over as she watched Felippi begin to work and she observed her lover’s body on the pedestal waiting to become the work of art that she already knew it to be.  Once they had begun talking, Andrea found that Miranda wanted her to be blindfolded until the end and so with sweet kisses, Andrea submitted to this request and Felippi began the painstaking process of creating the perfect sex kitten.  Above her wrists and ankles there were wide swatches of fur tied on.  A barely there fur belt slung a tail down over her backside.  When the blindfold was removed Andrea had to simply step down and let Felippi paint her face before settling the headband with her ears on it in her hair.  There was some heated whispering between Miranda and Felippi about whether or not to additionally paint her hair, but Andrea cut them off and said that no, she didn’t want that.  Time was running out and Miranda wanted to arrive no later than 10:45 so that she would not feel obligated to stay very long after midnight.  
  
It wasn’t until they had made it to the car that Andrea discovered that Miranda and Felippi had painted her as a tiger.  “Miranda, this isn’t a sex kitten.”  She looked with pleading eyes at her lover.  
  
“Siberian Tiger.”  Miranda nodded as she looked her lover over from head to toe in the black leather of the back seat of their very spacious and very private car.  
  
“You like tigers, don’t you?”  Andrea said as she returned the open appraisal and offered her own visual promise to Miranda.  
  
“Sex kitten is a concept, Andrea, not a rigid set of guidelines.  The lethal grace and beauty of the tiger suits you and is no less sexy than a common cat.”  
  
Andrea looked down and ran her hand along her tiger’s tail.  “I wanted a tail.”  She said with pouty brown eyes as she looked to Miranda.  
  
“Oh, and you will have that I am sure.”  Miranda said and she leaned forward to claim her lover’s pouty lips in a kiss that threatened to steam up the car and sweat her body paint right off.  Feeling Miranda’s tongue slide into her mouth and knowing that Miranda promised ‘tail’ later was simply mind-blowing and she didn’t care for five seconds about her costume.  How Miranda could kiss her like that and not even touch her anywhere except her lips, Andrea would never figure out.  She did know that she was happily addicted to trying because in trying to figure it out there were infinitely more kisses.  
  
***  
  
The press feast on the events at Playboy Mansion with a hunger rooted in curiosity, voyeurism, jealousy, and scandal.  No hard sell was needed to convince reporters or photographers into spending extra time covering a Playboy event.  The press had been circling Miranda and Andrea for months as their relationship became public knowledge and Andrea’s identity had been dissected and put on display in conjunction with every kind of slur that they could come up with.  Andrea knew a few reporters from her Playboy days and as she had promised, they were able to control a vast amount of the headlines by giving the ledes to Andrea’s former contacts.  Those press outlets were obviously on to something because they had more and better photos and better quotes from the couple.  The rest of the press was forced to follow suit or be called out for bad reporting.  No one wanted to be called out for bad reporting by the Queen of Fashion, who coincidentally held a significant amount of power in publishing.  
  
The normal buzz around Playboy and the accentuated buzz around Miranda and Andrea had resulted in a more hungry than usual interest in this year’s New Year’s party.  Security had been tightened and the cars were directed to pull all the way up to an enclosed area near the house so that the guests could enter the party in relative privacy.  Still the press had received a tip that Miranda and Andrea’s car was behind Gene Simmons’ car and they went wild pressing themselves against the fencing and stretching as far as they could on tip toes to try and catch a glimpse.  The car before Gene Simmons had not cleared out and so Miranda and Andrea’s car was only halfway into the enclosed space.  Ever the playful one Andrea hopped out of the car and twisted and turned quickly so that the press could tell that she had a tail from across the estate.  She held Miranda’s door open dramatically and helped her lover out into the electric air of a Playboy Mansion Part Night.  Andrea could feel a pleasant buzz just from the memories of times spent in play and the hope that this evening would be the beginning of a great year and a great life with Miranda.  
  
Escaping the press, they moved quickly to join Gene Simmons and Shannon Tweed under the protective roof of the arrival area.  Gene Simmons whistled as Andrea’s tiger like form slinked up to him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.  Andrea was in a good mood and wanted to share, besides Gene was always friendly to her.  Shannon Tweed smacked him on the back of his head as Andrea smiled widely and stood close to Miranda.  “Ouch.  I can’t even look anymore?”  Gene rubbed the back of his head and looked at Shannon.  
  
Before Shannon could form a word, Miranda said firmly, “Not at this one.”  With a possessive hand barely above Andrea’s ass, she indicated that they move toward the doors and further away from the press.    
  
Shannon fell into step behind them and Gene said, “After you, ladies.”  Andrea laughed because she knew that he was just going to check out her tail and Miranda kind of walked into that one.  
  
As they headed into the party and took turns with Hef, the press re-grouped from their frenzy.  All along the fence there was a chorus of “Did you get the shot?”  The camera men (and occasional camera women) indicated that they did as they clicked back through the shots checking them.  A wave of disappointment washed all the reporters out along the fence.  They collectively shook their heads and then dejectedly said “No.  They are all blurry.”  The explanations were all different and all the same—Andrea never stopped moving, low light, the distance, and the shaking of the lens.  Not a single decent shot was taken in the entire army of paparazzi and regular reporters.  Falling back on an older skill set and using their partial images they began to dictate or sketch or write down what they saw—Miranda’s outfit (none of them could recognize the riding crop, or none that would say it out loud to everyone else), her possessive stance as Andrea greeted Gene and then fell back, Shannon Tweed’s reaction and then their disappearance into the privacy of the event.  Headlines were already forming up and down the fence.  “Once a bunny, always a bunny,” “Gene Coaches Miranda on Bunny Care,” “Miranda’s Sex Kitten Plays to Strengths,” and “Tiger to Slay Bunnies at Playboy Mansion—You’ve Got to See This Kitten.”  
  
The speculation was shared down the line along the fence.  Was she that different than any other playgirl?  Why this one?  She was painted just like so many other ones.  Yeah, but she was a tiger and Miranda looked like she could dictate terms to that kitten.  Were we wrong about the dragonlady all along?  Maybe she was more like a lion tamer?  Yeah here’s another headline, Sam—“Priestly Cracks Whip To Ring In New Year.”  It was still early but the press was high on life and the creative headlines that were bubbling forth from them in a steady stream.  They still had the hope that they would get a decent shot of their targets on their way out, maybe even drunk or playing to the crowd by the time the evening had gone on.  The press were nothing if not patient and hopeful.  They had been at enough of these events to know that many of the press worthy things happened late into the night and early into the morning.  They lived on the hope that Miranda was a little out of her league, Andrea was a bad influence, and they would get their perfect storm combination for some really exciting pictures of the happy couple.  They were already salivating on the images of the body painted Andrea and the stern masterful presence of her editrix lover in black from head to toe.  
  
Miranda and Andrea talked to Hef first while Gene and Shannon waited.  Although Andrea leaned in and gave Hef his customary kiss greeting, Miranda’s hand did not waver from its place directly above her ass.  Andrea supposed it could be called her hip, but really it was just far enough south that it really just wasn’t.  Hef extended his hand and Miranda gave it a limp shake like so many of those people she had to talk to at benefits and galas.  He may be the king here, but he was not who she was here for and she was determined to give him as little as possible.  “So, I hear that you are taking over the Mansion.”  He said with a twinkle in his eye as he held Miranda’s hand just a little longer than she would have liked.  He chuckled as she pulled her hand back and looked around.  He looked at Andrea and a smirk threatened to form in the corners of his mouth.  “Going to move in your own sex kitten, they say.”  He continued and indicated Andrea with a wink.  
  
Andrea knew that she couldn’t lead this conversation.  She just hoped that Miranda didn’t hurt him too badly.  He was the host after all.  Having looked her fill, Miranda narrowed her eyes on Hef as she considered her response.  Finally, she looked at Hef and half smiled, “New York is the lair of the Fashion Queen.  While this is quaint, I wouldn’t want to be tied to it or have to be the gracious host.”  Miranda turned a frosty glare on Gene Simmons who was waiting beside Shannon Tweed for their turn in the spotlight.  “That is more to your liking, isn’t it?  Sharing good cheer?”  Miranda waved her arm toward the party already under way in the house and they shared an uneasy smile.  
  
Stepping five steps into the party, Andrea was surrounded by a group of very happy, gorgeous and scantily clad bunnies.  Miranda was momentarily separated as Andrea was fawned over, hugged, kissed, and caressed.  Just when she was ready to incinerate them all, Andrea squeezed through two of them to claim her lover again in a kiss and a warm embrace.  “Girls, this is my Miranda!”  Andrea said excitedly and turned to place another kiss on her lips.  Miranda stiffened at this unprecedented level of public affection but realized that she was in the Freaking Playboy Mansion on New Year’s after all.  Andrea introduced all the girls to Miranda and they each came forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a playful squeeze.  Miranda suddenly thought that maybe she _should_ take over the mansion.  Andrea seemed remarkably happy and Miranda could get used to a different kind of worship…  Andrea stayed standing close but turned her full attention on the girls whom she hadn’t seen in months or years depending on where they’ve been recently.  Miranda kept her hand just below the hip in her claiming position for the evening.  Andrea smirked as she moved every now and then and Miranda’s hand went with her.  ‘Jealous much.’  Andrea idly thought as she enjoyed the atmosphere she hadn’t been around in a while.  
  
Miranda was annoyed when Andrea went to the bathroom leaving her alone at the party.  She could talk to anybody in the room.  In fact, Andrea’s friends came by to invite her to dance until Gene Simmons sidled up to her to have a friendly chat.  “How are you liking the atmosphere, Miranda?  Not like your usual set, right?  Much more enjoyable.”  He smiled at her and then looked around at the crowd.  He raised his glass in a broad sweep over the scene and then took a sip of his drink.  
  
“I have to admit that it is a lively scene.  Everyone seems to be genuinely friendly.”  
  
“Not much room for dissension here, you know.  Pleasure keeps people happy.”  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes wondering how the stars had lined up to make sure that Gene Simmons would follow her around for the New Year.  
  
Filling in her silence, he rambled on in a contemplative manner.  “Good for you, Miranda.”  He drank again and nodded some more about his hidden wisdom.  Miranda was curious, but not curious enough to ask and further this conversation.  Thankfully, she saw Shannon Tweed coming their way.  “You’ve always been a player, Miranda.”  Gene looked at her with admiration.  “Now you’ve got a playgirl.  I’m proud of you.”  Shannon Tweed walked up just in time for that final exchange and she rolled her eyes to Miranda indicating that she knew her man was, well, a chucklehead.  Gene finished his drink and offered to get a fresh round for everyone.  
  
“I hope you aren’t really thirsty.”  Shannon said to Miranda conspiratorially.  “He’ll probably try to make five business deals, flirt with twenty girls, and brag to 50 guys before he remembers he was supposed to get us drinks.”  
  
“Oh, well.  I could use the break.”  Miranda tilted her head toward Shannon’s so that they didn’t have to shout.  “How did you get used to all the attention?  Do either of you get jealous?”  
  
“Well you saw me smack him on the back of the head for whistling at your woman.  So yeah, you get jealous, but you also know that it is part of the whole scene.  You get used to it and you can decipher what is just kind of how it goes and when it’s something a little different.”  
  
Miranda nodded at Shannon’s words of experience.  “I guess it depends on the situation.”  
  
“Exactly.  Mostly it’s all a lot of fun and frolic and then people who are committed go home with whom they came with.  It’s the singles side of this that is a little more of a swirl.”  Shannon Tweed smirked over her untold thoughts.  
  
Miranda sighed.  “I can’t keep my hands away from Andrea.  I don’t want to share her with anyone.”  She made eye contact with Shannon.  
  
“Yeah.  That’s normal and you’ll have to find a balance that works for you.  I love Gene, but I spend a lot of time pissed off at him too.”  
  
Andrea had returned from the bathroom and although she couldn’t hear the conversation she was immediately jealous.  Miranda and Shannon looked great together, relaxed, having a good conversation, somewhat similar in stature and grace.  Andrea looked at her arms again.  She was painted up like a tiger and Miranda Priestly and Shannon Tweed were having a mature conversation.  Andrea stalked up to the two of them.  She was two parts jealous, one part defensive, and two parts ready to lash out.  She came here to party not be jealous.  Where’s Miranda’s possessive hand now?  Miranda let Andrea kiss her but her posture was dismissive as she continued to get information from Shannon.  
  
Andrea stewed for 1.5 seconds and then realized she had the home court advantage and she came to have a good time not stand there while her lover made her jealous.  The girls were on the dance floor and Andrea found her way across to them.  Tammy was made up like a painted kitty, which was what Andrea had originally wanted.  She was an orange and tan kitty and her dark brown hair shimmered like a mane and her green eyes sparkled in the lights of the party.  Selena was dressed in a vintage playboy bunny outfit.  Her red tail matched her red hair and her blue eyes could melt you with their intensity.  Andrea gasped as she realized how like Miranda’s they were, and how she had always liked looking into them when they were friends.  Chelsea and Kimberly, the twins, were dressed one in a blue and one in a pink Alice in Wonderland Dress with a cleavage enhancing low front and short skirt to show off their twin long legs and super high heels with no stockings on.  How Hef managed to find yet another pair of blonde twins, Andrea was never sure—it was like he had them specially imported from the Playboy Bunny Factory or something.  Their hazel eyes turned colors with their mood and the lighting around them.  They were each a perfect vision as Naughty Alice.  The brown eyed brunette, Leah, was just in a sweet little black dress.  Her initially innocent charm drew people in, but when they got close enough she pinned them with a seductive look and twisted them all up and around inside until they would do anything for her.  
  
It was like old times as they danced and flirted and touched each other.  They had not been together as a large group in a while.  They had seen each other in pairs and trios, but not the whole group.  Andrea couldn’t keep her eyes off Tammy who was playing like a kitty and giving fake scratches and hisses at the other girls who giggled and moved away only to step back in again.  It was a funny game of ‘torture the kitty’ until Andrea simply grabbed Tammy’s hair from the base of the scalp and held her still while she bit her fake ear.  Andrea whispered into Tammy’s human ear, “Now.  You’re mine.”  Tammy scratched at her again, before she nuzzled her cheek against Andrea’s and purred.  The twins grabbed each of their tails and tickled along their exposed arms with the furry tails in their hands.  Both of the felines turned on their _not so innocent_ fondlers and began to call them out.  First Kimberly half turned and flipped up the back of her skirt (which didn’t have far to go) and on her ass cheek it was written ‘Eat Me.’  Then Chelsea half turned as well and flipped up her skirt to reveal ‘Drink Me.’  A hard slap on the ass did nothing to smear the lettering but went a long way toward having a good time Playboy style.  After that a song came on with a beat that they could not resist and they made their way back to the dance floor.  Shannon Tweed watched from afar as she continued to talk playboy and life with Miranda.  She was able to nod and cover her smiles a long time as the girls frolicked.  The twins and Andrea were in a sandwich dancing and Andrea kept looking down at their long legs all tangled together.  Leah kept petting their arms and then playing with Tammy’s tail.  Miranda eventually followed Shannon’s eyes and was about to claim her girlfriend in a jealous huff.  Only Shannon’s hand on her arm stopped her.  Shannon pulled back immediately as she received a Runway Death Glare, but she smiled anyway, “It’s just dancing.”  She shrugged.  
  
The song changed and Andrea lost herself into the body vibration of the beat as it coursed through her.  She had not been dancing in so long and it was such a treat to be surrounded by all of her playful friends.  She was still between Chelsea and Kimberly but she was just floating on the beat with her eyes closed.  Shannon Tweed kept Miranda’s attention as long as she could, knowing that it was all in fun.  Miranda did not share her amusement, especially when Tracy Tweed bounded off the dancefloor sweaty out of breath and exuberant over how lovely her Andrea was.  “You have quite the naughty kitten, Miranda.”  The glare that Miranda threw at her made both sisters flinch and hope that Miranda wouldn’t use the riding crop strapped to her hip on them.  Tracy half hid behind Shannon, but couldn’t help herself from adding, “She’s just so sexy, Miranda!”  Taking a look around, Miranda decided that Andrea was not involved in such an unusual scene in this context, but that didn’t make her any happier.  “Go get her!”  Tracy suggested in the valiant hope that Miranda would do just that and she would be safe.  Miranda nodded and moved in the direction of her wayward tiger.  Someone’s ear definitely needed to be bitten and it was not Andrea’s friend.  
  
Leah, Tammy and Selena saw Miranda coming and using bunny ESP they decided to leave the situation quickly.  In moments they were simply absorbed into different circles.  Andrea had continued her blissed out rhythmic bobbing to the beat with her eyes closed hands occasionally touching Chelsea before her and Kimberly behind her.  It was as if she was blind and touching them to see them.  Maybe it was like she was off balance and needed them to stay rooted to the earth before she floated away on her bliss.  Whatever it was, Miranda conceded in her own mind that it was incredibly hot to see the twin Naughty Alice dancers taming the tiger.  At the same time that thought spiked up her jealousy again and she thought that the only one to be taming this naked paint tiger was Miranda herself.  Miranda tapped the one behind Andrea on the shoulder and in an unspoken communication the girl yielded her position to Miranda.  In fact, she simply went behind Miranda taking the both of them into the sandwich instead of just Andrea.  
  
Feeling new hands on her and then reaching out to touch Chelsea brought Andrea out of her trancelike state.  She took in the smooth alabaster skin of her lover touching Chelsea.  It was not anything she herself hadn’t done this evening, but her tiger’s claws came out in full force the instant that she realized the situation she now found herself in.  Andrea got Chelsea’s attention by blowing lightly into her face so as not to alert Miranda to what she was doing.  When Chelsea slowly opened her eyes and focused on Andrea with Miranda and Kimberly behind her she was a little shocked.  A quick flash of the eyes sent Chelsea away and with that Kimberly was gone too.  Just the two lovers were left now and Andrea ground her ass complete with tail against the front of Miranda.  For her part Miranda cupped around Andrea’s rib cage tantalizingly below her breasts and she held her firm against her as she gyrated her hips and tail.  
  
Andrea turned and claimed her lover in a heated kiss that melted the world around them away.  It was nearly New Year and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else but pressed firmly against the other on the special night and starting things off in a fun and sexy kind of way.  After another song, talking began in order to stall until midnight.  The girls working the evening passed out champagne to everyone.  Dancing face to face until the music ended, Andrea had been kissing on her lover in a way that made the whole party disappear.  She paused long enough to grab two champagne glasses from the girls and to whisper in Miranda’s ear, “Call the car.”  As Miranda gasped, Andrea once again kissed her slowly sucking her lower lip into her mouth.  Miranda called the car and downed half of her champagne.  Andrea continued to stare deep into her lover’s eyes fucking her with every subtle move of her eyes as she breathed in and out and let her free hand trail up and down Miranda’s side.  When it was the final countdown, Andrea lowered her hand until she could interlock their fingers and she pulled Miranda into a kiss that set off fireworks behind both of their eyes and left no doubt in either of their minds that this would be a year filled with romance and love.  Stopping to kiss and caress, Andrea lead them out of the crowd and to the car.  


 

...


	3. Homecoming

**_Naughty Kitten—Part 3/3_**  
  
When they entered the hotel suite, Andrea made a beeline for the bathroom but Miranda caught her by the tail and pulled her back.  “Where do you think you are going?”  She hissed in Andrea’s ear once she had her lover pulled into her arms and wrapped up tightly in an embrace that pressed their bodies together back to front all the way down.  
  
“The shower.”  Andrea breathed out as she felt Miranda’s mouth on her neck and shoulders.  Andrea knew she was turned on from the party, but this was excruciating.  She had Miranda call the car so that they could get home for this very reason.  She wanted this paint off so that she could properly focus on her lover.  She had felt denied all evening until Miranda had claimed her on the dance floor.  Andrea had worried that she was going to come from those kisses in the middle of the dance floor.  She was worried that with her costume it wasn’t like she could hide her wetness and should she get too wet or should she come, then it would be a futile effort indeed to try to hide it.  Andrea had made sure to be good all evening until Miranda had claimed her so thoroughly on the dance floor, but then she could not control her reaction to Miranda’s beauty and the jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body when Miranda possessively claimed her.  
  
“No shower.  Not yet.”  Miranda smirked against Andrea’s skin.  “You’ve turned me on and teased me all night like this.”  Miranda bit down on the skin near the base of Andrea’s neck so hard that Andrea whimpered from it.  “I have wanted you since the moment you took your clothes off at Felippi’s studio and stared into my eyes.”  Miranda loosened her grip on Andrea and slid her hands over Andrea’s painted skin until she was cupping her breasts.  Miranda splayed her fingers out over Andrea’s breasts as she squeezed them and teased her nipples without actually touching them.  “So, I will have you as the naughty kitten that you are.”  
  
Miranda punctuated her demand with a painful pinch on Andrea’s nipples before releasing her and spinning her around.  Andrea stood breathless and wanting before her.  Her big brown eyes searched Miranda for the next step in this process.  “So, you’re going to punish me?”  Andrea playfully asked as she caught on to the game being played.  Her pussy throbbed as she watched Miranda’s hand land on the riding crop strapped to her hip.  
  
“Yes.”  Miranda slowly let the word slide out from between her lips.  All night she was not in control.  All night she watched as Andrea played and stretched her emotions.  All night Andrea teased her with more and more public displays of affection.  Miranda needed to re-assert herself as Andrea’s and Andrea as the corrupting force in their pair.  Miranda saw the uncertainty and excitement in Andrea’s eyes and she reveled in it.  Her lover wanted her to take the lead in this and she knew that it would end well for her in return.  “I am going to punish you.”  Miranda’s lascivious smile caused Andrea to shiver with arousal.  “I think that you should kneel on the couch, Andrea.”  Miranda undid the strap holding the riding crop from her waist.  Andrea hopped up onto the couch like a kitten chasing a butterfly.  “Face the back of the couch.”  Miranda hissed.  Andrea whimpered but did as Miranda told her.  
  
The riding crop was hard and cold as Miranda laid the end of it across Andrea’s skin.  “I think you were very naughty, don’t you, Andrea?”  Miranda slid the crop up and down Andrea’s back.  Andrea swallowed and nodded her head.  “I couldn’t concentrate on a single word that Shannon was telling me.”  Miranda ran the end of the crop over the crest of Andrea’s ass and back up and down again.  “I wanted you on that dance floor.”  Miranda slid the crop over her cheeks again as Andrea rounded her ass out to continue the contact.  “I’m going to swat you so that it stings, Andrea.”  Miranda pulled back on the riding crop and she hit the sensitive skin just below the arc of Andrea’s ass cheeks.  “Tell me how naughty you were, Andrea.”  Miranda swatted her again with the riding crop.  When she received no answer, Miranda swatted her again.  The hits had not been very hard.  So far.  They had only done this twice before and it was still an uncertain part of their sexual practices.  The lovely red band that was forming reminded Miranda of her own desire as another throb of passion soaked her panties.  “Tell me, Andrea.”  To punctuate her point, Miranda swatted her again.  This time harder.  
  
Andrea whimpered, but offered her ass once to Miranda.  “I made you too hot to concentrate.”  Andrea said.  “If I shower then I can make it up to you.”  Another smack across the same spot made Andrea’s eyes roll up in their sockets and her hands gripped the back of the couch for support.  
  
“Oh no, Andrea.  I get what I want first.”  Miranda trailed the end of the riding crop up in a swirl along Andrea’s back.  When she slid the crop up into Andrea’s hair, Miranda rested the crop against her neck.  She pushed against it applying enough pressure that Andrea turned to face Miranda on the other side.  Miranda licked against Andrea’s unpainted ear.  “You may be a tiger.  A sex kitten.”  Miranda whispered.  “But this pussy is mine.”  Miranda dropped the riding crop to the side.  “Will you purr for me, Andrea?”  Miranda placed one knee behind Andrea and the other on the other side of her leg so that she was kneeling behind Andrea with the tail sticking out from between her legs now.  
  
“Yes.”  Andrea hissed as Miranda’s hands once again closed on her nipples pinching hard.  She couldn’t help but lean back and thrust her breasts pleadingly into Miranda’s hands.  
  
“Yes what, Andrea?”  Miranda queried as her hands stilled and held Andrea’s hips instead of her breasts.  Andrea tried to turn to her lover, but Miranda would have none of it.  With one hand she raised back and then slapped Andrea fairly hard right where the riding crop had already left a red mark.  Miranda’s pussy clenched as she heard Andrea gasp, and her panties soaked a little more as she felt Andrea’s ass push against that hand seconds later.  “Yes what, Andrea?”  
  
Hoping she would get the right answer despite the thick London Fog of lust clouding her brain Andrea licked her lips and tried to answer.  “I’ll purr, Miranda.”  She turned her head enough to gently nuzzle her cheek against Miranda’s lips and she did just that.  Andrea purred and nuzzled her cheek once again along Miranda’s lips and then her cheek.  
  
Miranda couldn’t help herself as she kissed the side of Andrea’s face gently, but then Andrea paused as she felt a wicked smirk form on Miranda’s lips.  The same hand that just did the swatting had pulled back and swatted against Andrea’s ass again.  “But you won’t scratch, will you, Kitten?”  The other hand had reached around her front again and pinched quite possessively on Andrea’s nipple as she smacked her ass one more time.  
  
“Please, Miranda.”  Andrea whimpered.  
  
“Tell me.”  Miranda whispered in her ear.  
  
“Touch me or let me touch you.”  Andrea turned her head again to try and kiss Miranda.  Perhaps to convince her with her tongue or claim her with a kiss and inspire her to touch her, or to let her be touched.  
  
“Not yet, Andrea.”  A firm hand left Andrea’s ass and buried itself in Andrea’s hair.  Andrea sucked in a lungful of air as her scalp was held tight by the fist of hair.  “I get to decide.”  Still holding her hair and her nipple, Miranda continued to talk into Andrea’s ear.  “You teased me.”  Andrea purred into a whimper as Miranda bit her shoulder just at the base of her neck.  “You’ve stained my clothes with this paint.”  Miranda shook the fist in Andrea’s hair just enough to cause an unintelligible word to fall from Andrea’s lips.  “You danced with those other girls, offering your body up to any eye in the room.”  Miranda pulled her body tight against Andrea’s as one hand covered her pussy and the other covered as much of both breasts as it could.  Her nose and lips pressed against Andrea’s face she hissed.  “Your body is only mine.  You are only mine.”  Andrea moaned and leaned her head back on her neck and onto Miranda.  She was so turned on that she was afraid that she would come before Miranda even touched her.  
  
Feeling Andrea shudder slightly under her touch and from her words, she realized that this would be a short game tonight.  The steady throb between her legs screamed that would be acceptable indeed.  It was not that Miranda particularly wanted to deny Andrea, and she most certainly did not want to deny herself.  It was just that it was so unbelievably sexy how aroused Andrea would get from this simple play on words and small amount of certain touches.  Miranda was surprised at her new-found interests in sex and power with Andrea.  Never before had she been part of such a game and still part of such a love as they shared.  It was unbearably sexy that Andrea knew this, not only in general, but specifically about Miranda.  Andrea had told her to not make anything HARD because it was COMPLICATED enough.  She had also told her to enjoy her power and that they should have a lot of great sex while they figured it all out.  
  
Without even thinking about it, Miranda had started circling Andrea’s clit and pinching her nipple with the other hand.  Andrea was moaning and whimpering under her touch as Miranda came back into the moment only to find herself touching her lover and feverishly pressing herself against her.  She wanted Andrea inside of her now, in fact, she wanted it so badly that she could feel as though she was there inside of her and her muscles clenched in anticipation.  “Miranda.  Oooh.  Please.  Miranda.”  Andrea was moaning loudly and gripping the back of the couch as if it would keep her rooted to the Earth instead of launching off like a rocket.  Miranda circled her clit with two fingers and dug her fingernails into the flesh of Andrea’s hip.  “I’m going to come, Miranda!”  Andrea nearly screamed and Miranda stilled her fingers as she held Andrea tight to her and rode out her own half-gasm.  Andrea shuddered in her arms and wailed as the waves of passion coursed up and down through her body.  
  
When Andrea collapsed forward, Miranda stood up behind her.  “Shower now and hurry up!”  She said as she smacked Andrea hard across the other ass cheek.  Andrea turned lust-brown eyes back at Miranda and whimpered as she reached for the riding crop and turned on her heel to enter the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Andrea dragged herself out of bed to grab a light breakfast for them and the paper.  She didn’t want to bother with room service as Miranda was still sleeping soundly after their night of activities.  Andrea smirked as she remembered Miranda’s surprise when she felt the first swat across her backside from her own riding crop from her ‘dear, sweet Andrea.’  Andrea mused on the way down to the main floor.  ‘That was a funny conversation.’  They had curled up after that round and Miranda had run her hand over her own ass cheek as they lay face to face.  After feeling the heat of the welt across her ass, Miranda smiled and stared into Andrea’s eyes.  Her hand came up and cradled Andrea’s face as they lay still slightly breathless.  Then she pulled Andrea close to her until she could taste her mouth and caress her tongue with hers.  They had spent their passion in their exuberant play and lovemaking after the party.  Then totally undone and wrapped in each other, they simply settled down into a magical rhythm of kissing—somewhere between bliss and sleep and neverland.  
  
Downstairs Andrea secured some breakfast, including searing hot coffee for Miranda.  Upon returning to their room Andrea tucked the newspaper on the floor under her arm and prepared to wake the sleeping dragon she had come to love.  It was a good thing that she set the coffees down before looking at the newspaper.  New Year’s in Los Angeles apparently meant Playboy New Year’s at least according to the front page of the paper.  The headline was “Priestly Playgirl Rides In the New Year Mansion Style.”  Below that was a large (this confused Andrea but made her smile) drawing of the two them before going into the party.  Andrea smiled as she realized her plan to bounce around and give (but not give) must have worked since she was looking at a drawing, and not a photograph.  Miranda was dressed in all black true to her outfit and quite militaristic with the riding crop at her side.  Andrea was drawn much like the naked woman she was—complete with tiger style coloring, ears, and tail.  Forgetting breakfast and coffee altogether, Andrea flipped open the paper to read the article and sat down not so gently on the bed she had left Miranda sleeping in.  
  
“What is so funny?  At this hour, Andrea?”  
  
Andrea ignored her grouchy-ness and began reading the article out loud.  “Miranda Priestly wears riding crop to New Year’s Eve Party at the Playboy Mansion.  We have to wonder, folks, if she’s already needing a crop to keep her young lover in line.  Former Assistant Andrea Sachs turned Playgirl after her time at Runway, but sources say she’s more than a match for the Fashion Queen.  What she may lack in age, she makes up for in experience.  This Playgirl showed up in her birthday suit with nothing but a few stripes of paint to create the illusion of a Siberian Tiger.  With the fashionista’s riding crop, we think she should have had herself made up as a lion instead of a tiger.  Miranda Priestly the Lion Tamer has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?  If these two lovelies aren’t enough to make your night, then turn to page 6 for the rest of the party highlights.  As for me, the story ends here.”  
  
As Andrea was reading, Miranda knocked the sleep out of her eyes, stretched her toes to the footboard and her hands up to the headboard as she reveled in the feel of every muscle in her body moving to her command.  Sitting up behind her young lover Miranda wrapped her hands around her and looked over her shoulder at the picture drawn of the two of them.  Kissing Andrea’s neck and then licking and sucking it caused Andrea to not only forget breakfast, but to drop the paper as well.  
  
Andrea laughed and turned into the kiss as she slid off the bed to face her lover.  “Lion tamer.”  She taunted Miranda as she leaned into her space forcing her down against the bed.  
  
“Naughty kitten.”  Miranda taunted back as she reached her face up to capture Andrea’s lips in a deep kiss.  Having done this many times before in their months together Miranda scooted up the bed as Andrea crawled up and over her in a fluid motion together.  Kissing deeply again Andrea licked Miranda’s tongue and the inside of her mouth as she tasted her lover and felt the warmth of her surround her.  Miranda pulled out of the kiss suddenly.  “Why are you so over-dressed?”  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Andrea kissed her again.  She sat up over her lover as she unzipped her hooded sweatshirt to reveal bare skin and pert nipples before sliding it back down her arms and throwing it to the floor.  She had already slipped off her shoes and it was quick work to slide back down Miranda’s body and step out of her jogging pants and panties.  Instead of returning to her original spot; however, Andrea kissed her way up Miranda’s calves, over the rise of her knees, up along the inside of her thigh and then one kiss each on each hip.  Miranda had begun to whimper and repeat Andrea’s name so she stopped and smiled down at her older lover.  Miranda’s hands had gone to her own breasts and she was rolling her nipples between her finger and thumb on each side.  Andrea felt arousal begin to soak her folds as she took in the sight.  Miranda opened her eyes to look at Andrea in a pleading way instead of a flesh-eating way.  Andrea took that as an invitation to eat her flesh starting with the juicy center right in front of her and between her legs.  
  
***  
  
“Girls!  We’re home!”  Andrea shouted as Roy brought in their luggage and Miranda quietly went into the kitchen.  Andrea watched her lover silently cross the house and shook her head.  She knew that Miranda was no doubt pursing her lips at the shouting and answering trample of footsteps on the stairs.  She did it anyway.  It was rather like wearing those red boxers with white hearts on them.  Miranda didn’t like them, but she had come to accept them as part of her Andrea.  The shouted greeting and loud footsteps were the auditory equivalent of those boxers and Andrea was sure to squeal just as loud as the girls when they finally jumped the last stairs to get to her.  
  
“You were the talk of the town!”  Caroline beamed.  She was most like Miranda, but she wasn’t all of the most obvious qualities of her mother.  In particular, her devious streak was much more pronounced with a wicked gleam in her eye and a lip bit to hide a smirk.  Andrea wondered how mischievous Miranda was as a child.  She hoped that Caroline would not lose this streak in the shadow of growing up as Miranda’s daughter.    
  
Andrea hugged her and said, “Tell me about it!”  
  
“I’ll show you on the computer later.”  Caroline said as she returned the hug.  
  
Cassidy greeted Andrea with a quiet hug and a kiss on the cheek.  Andrea pulled away and held her hands so that she couldn’t escape.  “What’s wrong, Cass?”  
  
“Scott Thompson said that you were a whore.”  
  
“He did, did he?  Do I know him?”  
  
“He’s the one that Cass has a crush on in Pre-Calculus.  He’s stupid.”  
  
“No, he’s not.”  
  
“He said that Andy was a whore, of course, he’s stupid.”  
  
Andrea caught Miranda’s eyes as she entered the hallway from her study.  She shook her head slightly indicating that she wanted a chance to talk to Cassidy first.  “Did he say why he thought that?  It’s not like my relationship with your mother is brand new news.  Wasn’t he okay with it when it first broke in the press?”  
  
Cassidy looked even more dejected as she admitted.  “Yeah, he said you were so hot.”  
  
Caroline giggled a bit.  “She was jealous of you, Andy, when Scott talked about you like that.”  Caroline’s eyes widened as her sister turned on her.  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Caroline shrugged.  “You were though.”  
  
Andrea realized this was going nowhere fast.  “So, what changed, Cassidy?”  
  
Cassidy shook her head and then admitted.  “He read the article about you and mom the day after New Year’s Eve.”  
  
Andrea smiled at Cassidy and touched her cheek.  “The one that said what I lacked in age, I made up for in experience?”  
  
Cassidy sniffed and Caroline crossed over to stand with her arm around her mother’s hip.  Miranda smiled at her daughter and put her arm around her shoulders.  Cassidy didn’t look up at Andrea but nodded her head in the affirmative.  
  
Reaching a fingertip gently under her chin, Andrea quietly began.  “Cass, look at me.”  Andrea waited until she was looking into youthful blue eyes so very much like her mother’s—full of emotion and passion and concern.  “Do you think I’m a whore, Cass?”  Cassidy shook her head quickly that she didn’t think that, while both Caroline and Miranda gasped.  “I’ll tell you right now that I’m not a whore, but I know you already know that.  I know that all of you know that.”  Andrea looked up and made eye contact with both Caroline and Miranda.  “You know who I am and what I’ve done.  You know that I will not hide my past and I will be honest about it.”  Cassidy nodded.  “Now, you also know that the press doesn’t understand my relationship with your mother, says stupid things, and will try to exploit anything that they possibly can in order to get attention and sell papers.”  Cassidy nodded and sniffed.  “You took that journalism class and got an A, didn’t you?”  
  
Cassidy nodded, but started to protest.  “Yes, but…  but…”  
  
Andrea cut her off knowing what the press was like even before she had become involved with Miranda.  “This is personal and this is about people you know.”  Andrea paused.  It had always been like that for these girls with their mom in the press.  She knew this was different somehow and appreciated the level of care that indicated from the girls.  “And it’s really hard to see that happen and to deal with your classmates falling into the same line of thinking, right?”  Andy gave her a sad reassuring smile.  
  
“I just don’t get it.  Why would he all of a sudden say that?”  Cassidy shrugged off her sadness.  
  
“Boys are often silly, Cass.  But if he’s worth your time and affection, then he’ll show you that he’s not as dumb as he’s sounding right now, okay?”  Andrea hoped that he really would back down because she knew how much Cassidy must like him if she was having this conversation at all.  
  
“I told you.  He’s dumb.”  Caroline couldn’t help herself from blurting as she rushed up to hug her sister.  
  
“Caro, it’s really hard when someone that you like doesn’t live up to your expectations.  I know you know that.”  Andrea looked at Caroline sternly and then smiled widely as Caroline looked chagrined.  She really hoped that Andrea wouldn’t tell her mom about her crush on Ashley Davidson in her drama class.  


“Girls.  Are you glad that we’re home?”  Miranda cut right through the moment to remind them all of what was important—their family together again. She was also a little bit afraid of how Andrea might explain not only her painted-on costume, but the riding crop their mother had as well.  Miranda blushed as she ushered her family toward the kitchen where she knew that a meal had been left for them in the oven.  
  
***  
  
Andrea settled in quickly once the twins had gone to bed.  She was tired from their trip and the energy it took to keep up with the 90 mile an hour stream of consciousness that the twins poured out from the time they sat down to dinner until they were sent up to bed with a stern look and pointed finger from their mom and hugs all around that ended in smiles and quick kisses on cheeks.  Miranda insisted on checking on a few things and Andrea did her best to taunt Miranda, but she was having none of it.  Being gone for nearly a week over the New Year was unheard of in the life of Miranda Priestly and she just couldn’t shake the feeling that she had to ‘check a few things.’  Andrea had sighed and headed up to the bedroom alone, glad that she would be curled up naked in their bed when Miranda decided to join her.  She had just settled her face against the super smooth cotton pillowcase when she heard Miranda open the door.  
  
Andrea slowly rolled onto her side letting the sheet slip so that it was just barely covering her.  
  
“I didn’t mean to open your mail, Andrea.  I thought this was what I requested new-Emily send over for our return.”  
  
Andrea could clearly see that Miranda was uncomfortable and wondered what exactly had been sent to her at this address separate from Rene’s packet of mail from Beauvais.  A large manila envelope was held out to her, but Miranda made no move to join her on the bed even though a blush was creeping up her neck and onto her face.  Andrea sat up completely abandoning the sheet and reached up to take the envelope.  It was open so she simply slid out the pictures inside.  Three 8x10 pictures slid out with a note from Helena, the event coordinator from the Playboy Mansion.  
  
Andrea read the hand written note out loud.  “I know you wanted to stay out of the press, but I saw these and wanted to send them to you.  You were the most talked about couple this year.  If I may be so bold, you were also the most beautiful and sexy in my opinion.  Individually you are each a force of nature, but together you are so much more.  If you ever want to return to Playboy or just visit, please don’t hesitate to call.  Helena.”  Smiling from ear to ear, Andrea looked at the pictures in her hands.  
  
“Look, Miranda!  These are gorgeous photos of us!”  Miranda looked quite stiff and Andrea fought the urge to say something impetuous.  Complicated and Hard—she took a deep breath as she accepted once again that this would inevitably be a theme of their relationship.  “What is it, Miranda?”  
  
Through clenched teeth Miranda growled out.  “The press will love those.”  
  
Comprehending the scenario now, Andrea slipped out of the bed and nakedly traipsed across to the bureau where she propped the pictures up with her favorite on top.  “The press will not see these.”  Andrea turned to stalk toward Miranda in deliberately slow steps.  “If you don’t want them to see these, then they won’t.  Helena just wanted to share them with us.”  
  
“I don’t want the press to have those.  I don’t want anyone to ever see you like that again.”  
  
Andrea couldn’t hide her amusement but she was close enough to wrap herself around Miranda in a hot embrace that demanded Miranda in turn wrap her arms around the naked flesh of Andrea’s back.  Trying not to chuckle, Andrea pulled back so that she could slide her cheek against Miranda’s.  Then Andrea turned and kissed her cheek and nuzzled along her jaw line before licking that sweet spot behind Miranda’s ear.  “I thought they were so hot that we should share.  I want everyone to see that I’m with you.”  Andrea looked into Miranda’s eyes.  “I want them to see your hand on my ass like the bossy Fashionista that you are.”  Before Miranda could fully register her comment, Andrea claimed her lips, tongue, and mouth as hers as she tasted her and drew her into her with the power of their endless kiss.  
  
Panting, but determined, Miranda pulled away.  “Those are only for us.”  Miranda said as she returned Andrea’s kisses on the cheek, jaw line, and then nuzzled on her neck.  “Naughty kitten or not…”  Miranda began and then licked below Andrea’s ear causing her to shudder in delight.  “You know you are mine and I don’t care to show them anything anymore.”  Miranda had lost her patience with this discussion and walked Andrea back to the bed where she all but threw her down to the mattress as she hastily stripped out of her clothes.  At first it was all teeth and urgency as they consumed each other for the first time since returning home, eventually, as bliss slipped over them like a blanket of fog, they slipped into sleep mid-kiss.  
  
****  
The End  
  
x

 

 


End file.
